Gotcha Now Professor!
by scgamecock1
Summary: For four long years, Rosetta Stone has been crushing on her archaelogy professor, Hershel Layton. And for four long years, he has done nothing but reject her. But a slight error on the professor's part is just the ticket Rosetta needs to get him where she wants him.
1. The Deceitful Professor

Hello! This is my second fanfiction and first mature story. I hope you like it. For those who love Rosetta ~ this one's definitely for you! ;) Please review!

I do not own the Professor Layton franchise or Level-5 Inc. Just this story alone.

**Gotcha Now Professor!**

**Chapter 1: The Deceitful Professor**

Rosetta Stone sits at the front row of class, pen in hand, as she listens to her archaeology professor, Hershel Layton. Correction, better make that"pretends". Rosetta Stone _pretends_ to listen to her archaeology professor, Hershel Layton. Truth be told, the young, curvaceous blonde never pays much attention in class - well, not to the lectures anyway. Instead, she spends the entire class time dreaming of and ogling over the dashing, intelligent, and gorgeous Professor Layton.

For four long years, ever since she first set foot at Gressenheller University as a freshman, Rosetta has been trying to seduce the distinguished professor. Unfortunately for her, her toils and troubles to get him where she wants him always fall short. The professor, being the sincere gentleman that he is, always refuses her advances. He's never rude or unkind to her – he just simply avoids situations where it will leave him alone with this temptress of a student. Whether it's cancelling their tutoring sessions last minute or coming down with a medical emergency as soon as she sets foot into his office – the professor never fails to escape the alluring (and desperate) Rosetta . This, of course, upsets the young lady and constantly leaves her hot and bothered. **Hot** meaning "hot for the professor," **bothered** meaning "not getting any action to fulfill her burning desire."

Rosetta is in the middle of yet another dirty fantasy when the sound of the professor's sexy voice breaks her thoughts.

"Have a great day everyone. Don't forget that your research papers are due tomorrow."

Rosetta sighs and begins to pack her belongings, shooting the professor a flirtatious glance every now and then. The professor, of course, doesn't take notice as he turns around to erase the blackboard behind him. The young woman watches in awe as his strong arm moves left and right, left and right, erasing his archaeological scribbles. A filthy thought was just about to form inside her mind when she suddenly sees a student approach the hunky professor.

"Professor Layton," Rosetta overhears her classmate say, "I would like to make sure that our tutoring session is still on this afternoon."

"Yes, it is Simon," the professor says with a smile. "I'll see you at my office at three and don't forget to bring your book and notes."

_Tutoring session!_ Rosetta could not believe her ears. The professor has been telling _her_ that he was unable to offer tutoring sessions to anyone this entire week due to reasons she couldn't exactly remember. And now, here he was confirming to another student of their afternoon meeting! The deception, the lie! Such blatant action from the good professor has now caused Rosetta to become …hot and bothered?! Believe it or not, it's true. You would think she'd be furious at him but oh no – not Rosetta. In fact, his little trick has turned her on even more! Now, more than ever, the busty blonde is determined to have her way with the cunning professor.

"You think you can trick me Professor Layton," Rosetta thinks wickedly as she makes her way out the lecture hall. "Well you're wrong you bad, bad boy. "


	2. Paying Professor a Visit

**Chapter 2: Paying Professor a Visit**

Rosetta looks down at her silver wristwatch. In about five minutes, the professor should expect to see Simon enter his office for his scheduled tutoring session. Standing in front of a door that leads to the basement, Rosetta waits patiently for her unsuspecting victim. A devilish grin forms across her pretty little face as she goes over her perfect plan – something she concocted during her meal break. Not before long, Rosetta hears footsteps and sees Simon walking towards the staircase (Professor Layton's office is on the second floor). The bold-faced blonde immediately puts her plan into action.

"Psst, Simon. Simon!"

The tall, nerdy looking guy looks around him before spotting Rosetta.

"What is it," he asks her.

"Simon, you have to help…"

"But I have an appointment Rosetta…"

"It's an emergency," Rosetta cries. "It's the custodian – he's collapsed and I can't wake him!"

"Oh no," Simon says as he rushes towards her. "Where is he?"

Rosetta leads Simon down to the dark basement where the janitor's closet is located.

"He's in there," says Rosetta as she points to the closet.

Simon opens the unlocked door and looks inside. A broom, mop, and an empty bucket lie inside … but there is no custodian.

"Huh? There isn't anyone here," he says quite annoyed.

Rosetta makes her move and lunges forward.

"Now there is," she exclaims, shoving the young man inside. She then places a large chair in front of the door to keep it shut.

"Oi," Simon screams as he bangs on the door. "Let me out of here!"

"Catch you later Simon," Rosetta says while giving an evil laugh.

"Now, it's time to pay Professor Layton a visit."

The professor smiles to himself as he stares out the window of his office, enjoying the view. Students chatting and studying fill the university's courtyard while cars, taxis, and red double deck buses maneuver their way through the busy streets of London. Even the historic Big Ben is visible from the professor's office.

"The weather is going to be nice this weekend," he thinks to himself. "Perhaps I should take Luke and Flora for an outing."

The professor is so consumed with his thoughts that he fails to notice someone enter his office and lock the door. Only did the sound of footsteps make the professor aware of the person's presence. He turns around to greet his visitor.

"Hello Simon. Are you ready M-Ms. Stone!"

The professor gasps in fear at the sight of his man-eating student just a few feet away from him.

"Hello yourself professor," Rosetta says with a devilish smile. "Were you expecting someone else? Another student, perhaps?"

The professor gulps, "Well…."

"I thought you weren't giving private lessons this week," Rosetta says while slowly making her way towards her prey. "I remember you telling me this three times."

Perspiration is starting to form on the professor's brow as he desperately tries to think of an answer. In the meantime, the vicious vixen is getting closer and closer.

"Tsk, tsk," says Rosetta teasingly as she shakes her head. "Gentlemen aren't supposed to lie to ladies."

She then places her hand on Professor Layton's chest, causing him to step back.

"Ms. Stone, please!"

"You bad boy," Rosetta purrs, "do I need to teach you a lesson?"

The young lady continues to walk towards the professor, causing him to walk backwards as he tries hard to keep his eyes on her (God knows what she'll do if he turns his back on her). As Rosetta seductively walks towards him, her eye catches the large office chair that's sitting behind his desk. She grins evilly as she continues to come closer, slowly guiding the nervous, unknowing professor to his chair.

"Ms. Stone, ladies shouldn't behave like this," the professor says anxiously. "I advise you to leave my office at …"

The professor suddenly stops. Looking down behind him, he realizes he has backed into his chair.

"Gotcha now professor," Rosetta growls as she shoves him down.

Professor Layton tries to get up but Rosetta quickly moves down and straddles him. The professor is extremely nervous and Rosetta could feel his legs tremble underneath her, causing her loins to swell.

She leans forward and nuzzles his neck, breathing in his musky scent.

"Hmm…you smell delicious professor."

"Rosetta, please stop," the professor begs, his face turning beet red. "This is extremely inappropriate."

"Don't be such a gentleman Hershel," Rosetta purrs. "You and I both know you have desires."

With that, the indomitable seductress grabs her buttoned hot pink cardigan and rips it open exposing her black lacy brassiere. The professor can't help but notice her very ample bosoms underneath it. He gulps and quickly looks away, focusing his sights to the door –his gateway to freedom from this sex crazed woman. He isn't denying that the young lady sitting on his lap is very sexy and desirable. And he isn't denying that her wanting him is beginning to turn him on. The professor shakes his head at such troubling thoughts. The last thing on earth he wants to do is commit an act that's very unfitting for a fine English gentleman. Seeing this, Rosetta turns his head back to face her.

"Let's not deviate professor," she breathes into his right ear, causing him to gasp.

Noticing this, Rosetta smiles and decides to experiment. She gently takes his earlobe into her mouth and nibbles it. The professor sighs at the sensation of her warm tongue licking his earlobe then gently sucking it. Rosetta slowly kisses down his cheek and to his jaw line before moving across until her lips meet his. The professor's mind is racing. He is completely aware of the danger that is happening right now and a huge part of him knows he should stop this madness immediately before things get way out of control. But as Rosetta licks his bottom lip teasingly with her tongue, an even greater part of him longs for more; her touch, sweet scent, and anything else she has to offer. After the teasing, the busty blonde then covers his mouth with hers and starts kissing him passionately. The professor tries to keep his lips shut during all this but as her hot tongue lavishes fiercely across them, he finds himself parting his lips, allowing her wet appendage to move inside. All hell breaks loose as the duo kiss each other ferociously, their tongues wrestling each other for domination. Rosetta throws off the professor's famous top hat and buries her fingers in his dark hair. Meanwhile, the professor's hands meander their way to her thighs and rub them, making her moan against his mouth. Breaking free from their kiss, Professor Layton catches his breath for a second before turning his attention to her neck - showering it with hot, wet kisses. All efforts to preserve his gentleman qualities under _any _circumstance are completely out the window as he places his hands on her fine bottom, giving it a strong squeeze. A tingling sensation runs up Rosetta's spine as she feels something hard bulging underneath her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Rosetta roughly pushes the professor back. Taken aback slightly, the professor watches in anticipation as his seducer eases herself off his lap, spreads his legs apart, and kneels in between them. The professor holds his breath as she unbuckles his belt, unfastens the button, and then slowly pulls down the zipper.

"Let's see what you have in store for me professor," Rosetta says teasingly as she rubs the massive bulge underneath his boxer.

Reaching inside gently, Rosetta slowly pulls out his member. Her eyes grow big at the sight of his huge, very erect penis.

"Oh my," she says, licking her lips. "Doesn't this look yummy?"

The professor lets out a moan as Rosetta begins to give his stiff rod the attention it deserves. Starting from the base, Rosetta slowly runs her tongue up until she reaches the head. She then swirls her tongue around it, causing the professor to let out another moan. Smiling at his reaction, Rosetta decides to spice things up even more. Opening her mouth wide to accommodate his thick package, Rosetta moves down slowly in an effort not to gag herself. Once she reaches a comfortable point, she starts moving her head up and down, sucking his penis like a mad woman. Professor Layton closes his eyes and grips the arms of his chair tight as his stunning temptress hungrily sucks his dick like there's no tomorrow. As she continues pleasuring his pole, Rosetta uses her other hand to massage his balls causing the professor to let out a loud groan. Professor Layton's mind is spinning. The feeling of her hot lips wrapped around his penis as she sucks him dry is more than enough to drive him over the edge. He knows he needs to put an end to this now before things get messy – literally.

"Ungh," he groans. "R-Rosetta, that's e-nough. Please ss-top!"

But the cock-hungry Rosetta pays him no heed as she proceeds to slurp his penis like a thirsty desert wanderer who's stumbled upon an oasis. Reaching down, the professor grabs one of Rosetta's arms and yanks her up rather roughly, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"I told you to stop," the professor says slightly out of breath – his voice taking a serious tone.

Rosetta, however, is far from finished. Flashing the professor a seductive smile, the blonde lifts up her black mini skirt exposing her bare private parts. Professor Layton's eyes grow big and a new surge of desire rushes through him upon seeing her gone commando. Seeing the lust in his eyes, Rosetta begins to tease him by spinning around slowly – shaking her ass in the process. The professor sits with his mouth open and marvels at her. Never has he seen a sight so beautiful, so delicious, so down-right sexy!

"This is what I've been avoiding for the last four years," he thinks to himself angrily. "What was I thinking?!"

His thoughts are cut short as Rosetta returns to straddle him, easing his cock slowly inside her kitty. The professor grabs her hips to help her adjust onto him and not long after, the two are screwing each other like crazy. Holding onto his shoulders, Rosetta moans loudly as she bobs up and down his shaft at a rapid pace. The professor harmonizes her moans with his as her tight muscles squeeze his throbbing rod. As she continues to ride him, the professor reaches up and unclasps her bra strap conveniently located at the front. Instantly, her gigantic melons are unleashed, nearly knocking his face in the process. The professor wastes no time and hungrily takes a pink nipple in his mouth. He suckles roughly, swirling his tongue around her erect nipple while at it. The professor's hot mouth on her sensitive nipple drives Rosetta mad-crazy causing her to bounce on his scepter even more wildly. The professor, driven with intense lust and desire, decides it's _his_ turn to take over. Gripping her slender waist with his strong hands, the professor stands up – Rosetta's legs wrapped tightly around him.

With one arm supporting her, he uses his other arm to roughly push away the books and papers off his desk before laying her on top of it. Bunching her mini skirt to her waist, Professor Layton takes his rock hard member and plunges it deep inside her womanhood. Rosetta squeals with delight as the professor's cock glides into her tight, wet honey pot in and out, in and out.

"Is this what you want you naughty little girl," the Professor growls as he pounds her pussy with brute force.

"Oh, yes professor," Rosetta moans loudly as she hangs on for dear life.

The wooden desk shakes violently with every powerful thrust. Rosetta closes her eyes in pure happiness as the professor's thrusts become even more intense; his moans getting deeper and faster. Her state of immense pleasure is rudely interrupted by the sound of loud knocking on the door. She turns her head at the direction of the door – the professor, meanwhile, continues to pound her.

"Professor Layton, are you in there? It's me, Simon."

A lump begins to form inside Rosetta's throat upon hearing this. As fear starts to take over her, a strong hand cups her face and turns her head forward. Looking up, she sees the professor staring hard at her.

"Ms. Stone," the professor hisses, "let's not deviate."

Rosetta musters a smile and wraps her arms around the professor's neck as he resumes pumping her. Her effort to enjoy herself, however, is proving difficult as the sound of the knocking becomes even louder.

"Can't that pest just go away," Rosetta thinks angrily to herself. Even Professor Layton stops momentarily as Simon continues to knock.

"Professor, I'm sorry …. but that evil Rosetta Stone locked me inside the janitor's closet down in the basement!"

Rosetta lets out a gasp as the professor's eyes grow big. He shifts his sight at the nervous girl underneath him. Rosetta could feel her heart pounding intensely as his dark eyes study her. She holds her breath as the professor lowers his head onto hers.

"You bad, bad girl," he whispers wickedly and with that, he resumes his unfinished business - his thrusts incredulously fiercer than before, causing her to bite her lip hard in an effort to stifle a loud moan.

As soon as the knocking stopped, Rosetta lets loose and screams out loud in immense pleasure as the professor drills into her like a jackhammer. The professor is sweating profusely – beads of perspiration drips off his forehead and onto hers. Both educator and student are in their shared world of ecstasy; their rapid breathing and bodies moving rhythmically during this special moment of passion. The professor shuts his eyes tight and grunts loudly as he is nearing his breaking point. After a couple more vigorous thrusts, the professor lets out a deafening moan as his juices explode inside his sexy student's womanhood. Rosetta lets out a piercing moan of her own as the sensation of the professor's warm cum oozes inside of her.

Breathless, Professor Layton eases himself down and gently lays his head on her shoulder. The two lay in silence for a while as they slowly recover.

"Will you still deny me private lessons professor," Rosetta asks him as she strokes his hair.

Professor Layton smiles and tenderly places a kiss on her forehead. "Forgive me for that my dear. From now on, I promise to give you private lessons _anytime_ you desire."


End file.
